Fairy Tail Fan-Fiction
by YellowEevee
Summary: Natsu's gang stumbled upon two children when out on a job. Are they enemies in disguise or true, loyal allies? Maybe some ships, but overall just an adventure story. The two children are my OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Two Demon Children

Author's Note:

This is my first fanfiction! Hope you like it! (Super nervous right now :|)

I don't own Fairy Tail, I just own the OCs.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Two Demon Children**

 _General POV_

"Come on, hurry up! She said."

Lucy Heartfilia yelled at her comrades' slow pace as she sat and used her clock for transportation. (Her clock was the one talking for her)

"That's not fair!" Natsu Dragneel snapped back, but everyone else was too tired to say anything or reply to their conversation.

The Fairy Tail gang for this mission consists of Lucy, Natsu, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Happy. All of them had spent nearly four hours hiking through the forest. The woody hill wasn't very steep, but their stamina was depleting rapidly. Even Lucy had called Horologium, the clock spirit, to continue walking for her.

The protagonists had accepted a mission from the usual request board. Nab was still debating whether to go on a mission, Cana was drinking, Elfman yelling "MAN" across the room, Shadow Gear were out on a quest, Gajeel eating some iron, Mirajane talking with the Makarov about various guild related issues, the usual. The job flyer had the words 'Exterminate Werewolves' with big letters at the top. They decided this job would be a piece of cake. They continued reading and arrived at the village mentioned, Tansy Town. This town was famous for their fragrant air, beautiful plants, and gorgeous city. This town needed help from the strongest guild, Fairy Tail. Lucy wanted to see the city to get ideas for her new book, Erza wanted to battle werewolves, Gray just wanted to come and fight, Natsu had the same idea, but also wanted the food reward mentioned, while Happy just followed Natsu. Lucy had read about werewolves before and told them beforehand that werewolves were like wolves but walked on two feet and could understand and speak human language. They could also perfect human transformation and are usually seen as humans with ears and tails.

When the group had arrived at the village, the townspeople told them everything they knew about this dilemma. The werewolves came into town and broke pots, trampled flowers, and stole food from all the town's supply. Some thought the culprits were two demon children who lived in the heart of Fig Forest, a forest near the outskirts of Tansy Town. The endless journey of Fairy Tail members had led the group into this very forest.

"Why are we doing this quest again? There isn't even a money reward!" Lucy whined.

"You get a feast!" Natsu shouted, his mouth watering.

"Why not? At least we get a meal." Gray shrugged

"Fish! Fish!" Happy shouted flying up excitedly.

"Ok, you all remember the plan, correct?" Erza spoke suddenly.

"Yes!" All of them stood at attention, not wanting to be on Erza's bad side.

"Alright, I sense something or someone in the field up ahead, let's sneak carefully and see if it's the one responsible." Erza ordered.

Lucy returned Horologium as everyone silently approached the field up ahead and crouched down in the bushes. The field was full of bright wildflowers. Yellow, red, pink, even blue and purple flowers grew everywhere you looked. With every breeze, flower petals flew and danced in the air. Near the center of the field was a little girl. She was younger and shorter than Wendy and had dark, black hair that flowed down near her shoulders, but some hair was tied up into twin tails on either side of her head. She wore a frilly, purple shirt and skirt, with two dark purple ribbons that were longer than the skirt and her shoes were a pair of flats. At the ends of the ribbons, clear bell-like objects were attached. This outfit made the girl look like a fairy, minus the wings of course. She had a flower crown on top of her head and shiny, sapphire blue eyes, or eye (singular). She wore a white bandage-like patch that covered her right eye. She was busy making another crown, this time with yellow and orange flowers.

"She doesn't look like a demon or evil." Lucy whispered.

The girl finished her work and admired it as a boy emerged from the forest. The boy was only slightly taller than the girl. He had bright orange hair and calm, chocolate brown eyes. He wore a red shirt, black pants, and dark brown boots. On his shirt was a crimson red belt starting at his shoulder and ending near his hip that crossed his body diagonally. On both his arms and hands he wore gauntlets that sported sharp, steel claws. The strangest thing was he sported orange ears and a tail. The boy was a werewolf in human form.

The girl smiled and ran excitedly up to the boy and put her creation on top of his head. He had a look of surprise for a second, but then smiled warmly and pat the girl on the head. Lucy, Erza, and Wendy were watching with a face that screamed "Awwwww" as the cute moment unfolded.

"Ugh, I'm gonna ask them if they sent the werewolves. This is so boring." Natsu groaned. "Let's just fight!"

Natsu jumped out of the bushes and approached the two as the others tried to stop him, but to no avail.

The two children spotted the five (plus Happy would be five) emerge and the boy stood in front of the girl defensively.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" They boy demanded cautiously.

The girl tapped the boy and signaled to the mark on Natsu's shoulder. Yes, it was the Fairy Tail insignia, proof of them being members of Fairy Tail. The boy's eyes widened, but he didn't show any sign of cowardice.

"Yes we are members of Fairy Tail." Erza started. "We are not here to hurt you, we are only here to find the ones who sent the werewolves to attack Tansy Town."

At the word 'werewolves', the boy tensed. The girl looked at them and then to the boy worriedly.

"Werewolves don't listen to anyone. Their mastermind is the leader of the clan." The boy explained. "I know you don't believe us, but I was from that clan. I left, and they probably stole food to blackmail us." The boy continued glaring at the group of protagonists.

"Do you know where the werewolves are now?" Gray asked.

"Yes, but how do we know we can trust you?" The boy narrowed his eyes at them, but since he was so small the gesture wasn't very effective, in fact it was kind of cute.

"Let's have a fight!" Natsu grinned.

"It is true that fighting builds trust…" Erza muttered.

"If you guys win, then you probably want to know where the werewolves' hideout is, but what do we get if we win?" The boy interjected.

"I haven't thought that far." Natsu said sheepishly.

The two kids fell anime style and the others just sweatdropped, they all saw that coming.

"Let's just battle! What comes after will wait!" Natsu punched his arms together and some flames heated the area.

The girl, however, widened her eyes when she saw the flames and tugged the boy's shirt sleeve. They boy looked over as she made hand signals of some sort. Was that sign language?

"What is she doing?" Lucy asked confused.

"She says that fighting here will pretty much destroy the flowers, but she knows another spot we can do battle without consequences." The boy translated. "Follow us."

The two bounded into the forest with the Fairy Tail group not far behind. The two children had kind hearts to save nature and didn't try to run away from the battle. Are they evil demon children or were the villagers lying to them?

* * *

Author's Note:

Well that was the first chapter! Who are the two children? Their names will be revealed in the next chapter!

I hope you like the fan-fiction so far! I had to muster all my courage just to upload this first chapter :|

Please comment! Even if it's criticism, I will take it into account!

Thanks for reading!

-V (my name :p)


	2. Chapter 2: Werewolf Boy vs Salamander

Author's Note:

Chapter 2 is here! I already have till chapter 5 done, but still drafting.

I DO NOT own Fairy Tail, I would have to pay so much money... I'd be broke ;-; Just own the OCs!

Sorry if the characters are a little OOC... I tried my best T.T

Really hope you readers love it! Let's get to reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Werewolf Boy Vs. Salamander**

 _Natsu (3_ _rd_ _Person Omnipotent) POV_

Natsu looked at the new surroundings he was about to do battle in. He knew Gray wanted to battle, but he just couldn't help himself. The orange kid had some sort of battle aura around him, he could sense it. The two led the group into a clearing in the woods. This area was just a plain grassland, perfect for an all-out battle. The boy turned to look at Natsu with a flame burning in his eyes. He looked like he would do anything to win. The girl stood nervously a few feet behind the boy while Natsu's friends stood a few feet behind him, on the other side of the field. Natsu saw in the corner of his eye Happy cheering him on with small pompoms. Okay…

"Alright! Let's go!" Natsu grinned as he yelled out. He started the battle by using Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and propelling himself with so much force it looked like he had disappeared. The boy, though, had quick reflexes and dodged. He turned around and tried to claw Natsu in the back, but Natsu jumped and attempted Fire Dragon's Claw. The boy jumped out of the way and smiled.

"You're good. I see you use Lost Magic, or Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." The boy said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" Natsu growled in excitement, but he wondered how the boy knew about Lost Magic.

Natsu blew Fire Dragon's Roar, but the boy just clawed straight through it. Surprised, Natsu jumped to the side, only to be caught in a kick to his left. The kick was strong for the kid's age. It caused Natsu to slide back five feet, but didn't really hurt.

Natsu got up and ran up to the boy. He was so fast; the boy didn't even have time to think. Natsu aimed a Fire Dragon's Iron fist that shot the kid into the air. Surprised, the boy rotated mid-air, only to get hit by Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. He fell to the ground with singed clothing, but a grin still plastered on his face.

"Time to get serious." He grinned.

Suddenly, the boy was shrouded in a strange grayish light. Natsu shielded his eyes and when he looked back, the boy was a bright orange werewolf. Surprisingly, he was the same height, small, still had a grin, and the same bright look in his eyes, but had sharp teeth and bright orange fur.

The werewolf boy clawed the air and sent, what looked like, a crescent light attack straight towards Natsu. Of course, he dodged. That light was really powerful!

"This is the Lost Magic known as Moon Magic." The kid explained. "Light magic in the day and shadow magic at night." (I made this up)

"Interesting." Natsu murmured as he cracked a smile.

The werewolf jumped close and tried to claw Natsu left and right, but Natsu kept dodging and both kept attacking and dodging until Natsu pulled through and knocked the boy to the ground. The werewolf morphed back into a boy and Natsu cried, "I win!"

"Alright, it's my loss." The boy said dejectedly. Though Natsu had a strange feeling he was holding back…

"That match was fun though, oh my name's Natsu." Natsu added smiling, brushing the thought off. "This is Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy." Natsu waved to his friends who ran up to the two.

"My name is Astro." The boy responded. "The girl's name is Maple."

The girl, Maple, ran up to them and bowed politely, but had not said a word thus far…

"Oh, Maple is mute. She can't speak." Astro explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Erza muttered sadly. Maple just shook her head and waved her hand. It looked like she was saying, "No it's okay. I'm used to it"

"Anyways, I lost, so we'll show you the way." Astro said.

Both parties walked through the forest. Maple led the group as Astro filled them in on the werewolf clan's history.

"The werewolf clan is known as the Night Claw. They're known for their stealth and tend to work at night. Normally, the clan is passive, but will attack villages if they run out of food or simply resent someone and want revenge." Astro explained. "I was a part of this clan originally, but I despised their ways and left. They probably stole food just so they could just blame us. We used to go to the village a lot to buy food."

"That must've taken some real courage to go against your own clan." Gray muttered impressed, but too softly for anyone to hear (except Natsu with his acute hearing. Natsu just looked over surprised that Gray would complement the kid.).

"So, are they strong?" Lucy questioned.

"Well, they are one of the strongest werewolf clans. Their leader, Ludrag, has enough strength to take on ten wizards without breaking a sweat." Astro grimaced as if he was reliving a bad memory at the name 'Ludrag'. Natsu wondered if Astro had some sort of past with this Ludrag guy.

Maple turned around and signed something.

"Is that sign language?" Erza asked the question in everyone's mind.

"Yes. She taught it to me actually so I can understand what she's saying." Astro said sheepishly, then continued. "Maple says that the ten wizards combined are weak compared to the four of you, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"You mean five!" Happy cried proudly thrusting his chest forward. 'Sure...' Everyone thought sweatdropping.

Maple then put one finger on her mouth in a shushing pose.

"We're here, please be quiet now." Astro said, more like demanded.

The group crept around settled below the bushes. They were met with a gruesome sight.

Ahead was an opening into a small clearing. The trees around were black, while grass was yellow and withered. There were carcasses of dead werewolves and several other animals too mangled to make out. Blood, dried and fresh, were in puddles everywhere you turned. In the center of this was a pack of werewolves. All of them looked rough and had scars. The leader was obvious. He was the largest and sat in the center of the pack. His eyes were two different colors, one a bright emerald and the other a dark red ruby.

"What are you guys going to do?" Astro questioned. He seemed unfazed by the sight, like he had known it all his life.

"We're going to kick his face." Gray answered as he smirked.

"No need to make a plan, let's… Charge!" Erza roared as they all burst out of the bushes.

* * *

Author's Note:

Yay! Chapter 2 complete! Astro and Maple are my Ocs if you haven't noticed.

Sorry about the fight scene... i'm not that good at explaining those... Also, sorry if there's any grammar errors. I tried to find them all but they are very elusive... *turns around* darn they're gone...

I made up the 'Moon Magic' because let's have some different magic besides Dragon Slayer Magic!

I might make a side chapter about how Astro and Maple met. It will be so cute :3 I ship them... wait I said no ships, but still... So cute!

Next chapter I might add some character speech in the Author's Note section!

Please comment!

-V


	3. Chapter 3: Embarrassing Defeat

Author's Note:

Lucy: Where am I?

Me: This is PAST THE FOURTH WALL!

Lucy: Woah...

Natsu: Bor-ing!

Me: Come on! Just say the disclaimer!

Lucy + Natsu: YellowEevee does NOT own Fairy Tail, just the Ocs.

Me: Yay! Great job!

Natsu: Whatever...

Happy: FISHHHHH!

Me: When did you get here?

Lucy: Now to the story!

Happy: FISHSHSHSHSH!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Night Claw's Embarrassing Defeat**

 _General POV_

Everyone burst out of the bushes except for Lucy, who was too afraid, Happy who was cheering, and Maple and Astro, who were watching the scene unfold. The werewolves looked up almost immediately with their acute hearing and howled into the sky. Ludrag pointed and they all charged towards the wizards.

First, Erza re-equipped to her Heaven's Wheel Armor. She charged in next and used Circle Sword to take out the majority of the wolves. Natsu and Gray were right behind her. Natsu charged towards Ludrag and Gray shot ice at those who tried to stop him. Natsu used Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and caught Ludrag off guard, but he soon attacked back with a roar. Erza took out pretty much all the werewolves with ease. Maple and Astro were taken aback by the strength of these wizards. Only one had taken out more than half the clan, in five minutes no less! Lucy just sighed that they were all showoffs.

In the meantime, Gray used Ice-Make: Hammer and froze more wolves. Erza was slicing down wolves with her Trinity Sword. No wolves even came close to the bushes where Lucy, Happy, Astro, and Maple were hiding.

Natsu was fighting Ludrag and he had the upper hand. Ludrag was caught off guard by this surprise attack and moving sluggishly since it was still noon. The clan had more power in the dark, so their weakness was sunlight. In five minutes the whole entire clan was at the mercy of these Fairy Tail members. They were tied up with some rope (they had some with them, don't ask why) and waited for the Magic Council guys to appear and take them away.

"Woah…" Astro looked shocked at the destruction, but not in a bad way. Maple was also in awe.

"Great job guys!" Happy cheered.

"We took care of them! Wow that was great!" Natsu grinned since he had the most fun up against their boss. He then proceeded to give Happy a high-five.

"Not fair. You got to take down their boss. If I had battled him, I would've beat him way faster than you did!" Gray muttered, but loud enough that Natsu heard him.

"What did you say!?" Natsu roared, a tick mark appearing.

"I said you are weak." Gray yelled back smirking.

"WHAT!"

"Stop it guys." Erza shouted giving them her glare. Both then shrunk in fear and stopped fighting. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"Wow you Fairy Tail guys are super strong!" Astro said excitedly. Maple nodded in agreement.

"Yup. We're the strongest around!" Lucy proudly thrust her chest out.

"Says the person who didn't fight." Natsu pointed out.

"What! I was... just waiting to give you guys some backup!" Lucy shot back angrily.

"Yeah sure…" Gray sarcastically muttered.

"Anyway." Natsu interjected before Lucy could say anything back. "You guys should join our guild!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled (except Maple, but her expression said it all).

"Wait, you want us to join Fairy Tail!?" Astro shouted. "But, we're no match for you guys…"

"You don't have to be strong you're already our friends!" Natsu grinned. "Right guys?"

"Right. I was surprised at your sudden outburst, but why not? Astro certainly has potential." Erza agreed.

"Fairy Tail is made up of friends. There isn't any reason why you shouldn't join." Lucy added remembering when she joined the guild.

"Why not? Grey said smiling.

"So how about it? Will you guys join us?"

Natsu extended his hand warmly and smiled. Maple and Astro looked at each other, but soon nodded and smiled back. This one moment changed the future of both Astro and Maple. Was this a good choice? Was it the wrong choice? Only time will tell what the future holds for them.

* * *

Author's Note:

Okay! Chapter 3 is complete!

Hope you liked the little chat in the author's note above. I tried my best!

The ending is kinda cliche, sorry! I had a little writer's block...

Next chapter will have Astro and Maple joining Fairy Tail! So exciting!

I kinda wanted to make Ludrag say something, but he was too tired, stressed, and surprised by their attack. He will be in Astro's backstory chapter that I will make soon along with Maple's backstory. I have some ideas but I haven't really started on them yet :p

Anyways, hope you liked! Please comment! If you have an idea then please say so! I might be able to include it, but maybe not so please don't get mad at me ;-;

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

-V (So many chapters in one day! Yay!)


	4. Chapter 4: Old Guild, New Members

Author's Note:

Me: Yes, Maple is based off my real-life character, she is literally me. Help. Also the profile picture for this fan-fiction I drew myself with a reference tho...I know it's really bad. It doesn't even relate to the story and it was for this calendar project. I'm sorry ;-;

Maple: Don't worry! I love the picture!

Me: Thank you! It's like I have a twin... OH WAIT I HAVE A TWIN IN REAL LIFE (Yes I have a twin sister :3 she might come soon...)

Maple: ?

Me: Anyway disclaimer please!

Maple: YellowEevee does not own Fairy Tail, but she does own the OCs.

Me: Yes! Thank you Maple~

Maple: Your Welcome.

Me: Now, back to the show! Maple's the star of the show today~

Maple: Wait, this is a show? Wait, I'm the STAR?! Ahhhhhhh! *freaks out because she is an introvert just like meh*

Me: Yes, now let's gooooooo!

Maple: ;-;

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Old Guild, New Members**

 _Maple (1_ _st_ _Person) POV_

Oh wow. The Fairy Tail Guild is so big! Right now, we are standing right outside the guild. The guild looked like a castle. Stone bricks made up most of it and there was a bell on top of the roof. I'm super nervous. I kind of have a shy and timid nature, so… What do I do!? Good thing Astro is with me. He's a big help, especially since I can't talk. I heard all about the guild on the train…

 _Flashback_

"So yea. Our guild has many weirdos, but overall everyone is nice. You don't have to worry!"

Lucy assured us that it would all be fine. Natsu looked like he was…dying? He kept throwing up outside the train. Everyone else said this was normal because he just has severe motion sickness. Astro looked at me and gave me the it-will-be-alright smile and I smiled back. Astro is still as kind as he was that day…

 _End of Flashback_ (wow so short)

Well we're here now. It's now or nothing!

Astro went first (like he did for everything) and I followed behind him uncertainly. At least they would see Astro first. Aaaaa so nervous!

Lucy, Erza, Happy, Gray, and Natsu walked (Happy flew inside) casually inside and I observed the place carefully.

The inside was certainly as grand as the outside. There were countless wooden tables in a bar-like format. I saw a few people from behind Astro's back. Two girls with pretty, white hair, one guy smoking a cigar, and another girl drinking from barrel, and so many more I couldn't keep up.

"Hey guys we're back!" Natsu yelled.

"Hey, welcome back." One guy with dark blue hair greeted them.

"Gray~!" A girl with wavy, light blue hair nearly tackled Gray. Gray looked like he was suffocating.

"Where's Grandpa?" Natsu asked.

"He's on a meeting. More importantly, who are them?"

Oh no.

Everyone turned their attention to Astro and me. I hid behind him like usual.

"Oh, those two helped us on our mission and we invited them to join," Lucy explained like this was an everyday occurrence.

"Oh, I see. Hey there kiddos. Wait are those ears? What are your names? Well first, my name is Macao."

Everyone around us introduced themselves, but there were so many I soon lost count.

"Well, I'm Astro. Yes, I'm a werewolf." Astro answered. Astro sounded so cool, like he knew what he was doing. "This is my friend Maple." He gestured to me, but I just shrunk in fear and continued to hide.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two. The master will be comin' soon, and he'll give you them tattoos." Another guy named Wakaba said.

"You guys can just hang out here for now~ Come on lets drink~!" The girl holding a barrel, named Cana, added to no one in particular. She sounded a little drunk though…

"Joining the guild just like a MAN!" One buff guy named Elfman yelled across the room.

"One of them is a girl, you know that right nii-san?" A pretty girl with short, white hair, Lisanna, sighed.

Lucy was right, this guild was full of weridos, but this surprisingly didn't make me stand out too much.

"Hey, Maple hasn't said anything. Is something wrong?" Levy asked concerned. I wanted to say something like 'I'm alright' but of course, I couldn't. I just shook my head and put on my best smile.

Well it seemed like everyone was nice…

"Aw she's so cute!" Mirajane gushed.

"I know right?!" Lucy added giggling.

"Those two would make a cute couple~" Laki, the wood-make mage, smirked.

All the girls giggled as I felt a hot blush appear on face. I simply hid behind Astro.

"Maple is mute, she cannot speak." Astro explained.

Everyone tensed a little at this.

"Oh, that must be hard." Lisanna whispered sadly.

Everyone seemed to know how I felt. I widened my eyes. I realized immediately that this guild was different. It was special. A group this large and all of them cared. All of them had their own faults, experiences, and even demons inside them, but they were all connected because of their hearts.

I stood up and walked in front of Astro. I briefly saw his shocked expression. I was never brave or courageous, but I needed to do something even if I couldn't speak. I stood near the center of the room and bowed to everyone. I tried to convey my gratitude. Then I signed to Astro and he translated.

"Maple says that she is grateful to all of you because of your kind hearts. She is more than happy to join this guild."

Everyone smiled at me as I ducked behind Astro once again, with embarrassment shown clearly on my face. Today was the day I joined Fairy Tail.

Later, Master Makarov returned to the guild and gave us the insignia of Fairy Tail. Astro's was on his shoulder, like Natsu. I chose to put mine on my arm, near my elbow. Everyone was shocked at Astro's Moon Magic, but they had a lot of experience with Lost Magic. I heard of all their adventures and was shocked. They battled Zeref's Demons and almost died?! They even faced Acnologia and survived to tell the tale?! Wow all of them were so courageous and brave… I'm the complete opposite.

"Hey what about Maple? What magic does she use?" Jet asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know what it's called, but she's very powerful." Astro said after glancing briefly at me. "She's even stronger than me."

I signed to him the name of my magic, and I knew what was going to happen.

"Oh, it's a Lost Magic called Nature's Ark."

"Nature's Ark!?"

Master Makarov's face grew pale as he shouted those words. Of course, the Master knew what it was.

"What's that Grandpa?" Natsu asked looking at him quizzically.

"Nature's Ark is one of the strongest of the Lost Magic. This magic allows the user to control anything in natures. Plants, water, even the cotton in our clothes, the air around us, and sound waves, everything that exists in nature and isn't man-made is under her control. The drawback is this magic requires a lot of sacrifice…"

Everyone had wide eyes after he said this. My magic is one of the strongest, but I don't like to talk about it. It's more like a curse…

' _Wow I never knew that._ ' Astro signed to me.

' _Yes. I'm sorry I never told you. It's hard to sign_.' I lied.

Before anyone could react to Makarov's explanation someone burst through the doors of the guild. He looked around the age of Astro and I. Oh yea, Lucy mentioned him, I think. His name was Romeo. He was holding a newspaper that he read aloud,

"Grand Magic Games"

* * *

Author's Note:

The time period is after the Tartarous arc, but before the Avatar arc. I wanted to bring the Grand Magic Games back because I liked that arc :3

The guild hasn't dissolved and they will *spoiler but not really because I know you anticipated this* join the Grand Magic Games again! This time, with Astro and Maple!

I made up Nature's Ark too. Why not? It's just an OC

Hmmm what did Maple mean when she said 'I lied'? She seems to be hiding something... (hahaha only I know what it is :p!)

Next chapter will elaborate more on the Grand Magic Games and the teams for this event! It's kinda obvious who will be on each team...

Anyways, sorry for any grammar mistakes and please comment!

Thanks for reading!

Also, thank you **Shiranai Atsune** and **Tv306** for following! I really appreciate it :3 (I know who you are Tv306!)

-V


	5. Chapter 5: A New Beginning

Author's Note:

Me: 'YAY! FIVE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! MAYBE EVEN SIX!' (me thinking) Me in real life: *jumps and punches the sky*

(My twin sister) T: Um what...?

Me: Huh? Oh, nothing...

T: ?

Me: Anyways, I don't own Fairy Tail, just the OCs!

T: ?

Me: Stop T! Let's start!

T:?

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A New Beginning**

 _General POV_

Grand Magic Games was a competition to decide the best guild. Fairy Tail is currently the winner of the previous Magic Games, but the next one is going to be held in two months.

"Alright, you all heard the news. Are we going to join?" Makarov asked his guild.

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

"We'll be the winners again!"

"Go Fairy Tail!"

Shouts of approval could be heard from outside the guild. Everyone was willing to battle it out against the other guilds.

The rules require each guild to enter a team (they can enter two if they want like last time) and they can change the members anytime. All the tournament events will end with one-on-one battles with randomly picked members of your current submitted team, no changes until after the battles. Each day's event will be different and randomized (same rules) and the tournament will take place in Crocus for one week. The only difference is each team is allowed six members instead of five.

"Let's form two teams (like last time but not in secret). We will vote on the members now." Makarov calmly stated.

"Yeah! I'm joining!" Natsu roared in excitement.

"Me too!" Gray smiled in anticipation while Juvia stood beside him with hearts in her eyes.

"Okay, the first team consists of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Astro, Maple, and Lucy. The second will be Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Mirajne, Juvia, and Cana."

"No surprise there."

"Yeah! Great team choice."

"Let's do this!"

Everyone shouted cheers of encouragement, but Astro and Maple were confused why they were picked. No one knew how they fought or the extent their powers, aside from Natsu battling Astro, but no one had even seen Maple use her magic. Why had they been chosen?

"Maple and Astro." Makarov's kind face turned to them.

"You are probably asking yourselves why you got picked. The answer is 1) I can sense you two are special. You have this strange aura, but I know you two strong. 2) We trust you two. Maybe some of us are still wary of newcomers, but we know both of you are kindhearted. You have joined our family of Fairy Tail, my children. Do your best to claim glory for Fairy Tail!" Everyone cheered at this speech. Maple and Astro were still in initial shock at how the guild is so easy-going, but they knew that everyone trusted them. They knew they could depend on these people.

"Let's train!" Natsu yelled across the room.

"Right, you all have two months to train for this event. Do your best!" Makarov shouted his encouragement.

"Yes. Tomorrow we will head to the beach to train." Erza ordered to her team. (Hm sound familiar anyone?)

"Alright! Let's train hard tomorrow!" Natsu was fired up, but had to wait till tomorrow before he could scream his head off.

"Oh, you two don't have a home here in Magnolia Town, do you?" Mirajane asked Maple and Astro after the excitement had died down.

"Oh, we'll just live in the forest." Astro said brushing it off.

Maple nodded and signed something to Astro. He didn't translate, so it was probably a message for him, not the others. Astro just nodded and turned back to Mirajane.

"We're used to living in forests and such, so it won't be a problem."

The two left the guild and headed to the forest near Fairy Tail, at the outskirts of Magnolia Town.

After the two left, Wendy struck a conversation with the others still at the guild.

"Natsu-san?" (she's so polite!)

"Hm?" Natsu looked up from eating meat.

"Astro-kun and Maple-chan seem very…distant? I can't explain it. They seem very sad about something."

"I noticed that too." Lucy added. "It's like they are okay being with us, but not sure if they can trust us."

"Hm… I get that feeling too." Erza muttered to herself.

"They'll come around." Natsu said nonchalantly as he continued eating.

"Yea, I'm sure they love fish!" Happy added chewing on a fish happily.

"That's not really what the others were asking." Carla snapped back.

"I think we should just let them slowly open up to us." Levy said while walking over to their table. "They need some time to get to know us better."

"Yep! That's our Levy!" Jet praised.

"She's so smart!" Droy added.

"Well, I think we should see them battle instead of taking their word for it."

Surprisingly, Gajeel muttered those words just loud enough for the other dragons to hear.

"What do you mean Gajeel-san?" Wendy asked confused.

"We don't know how strong those two are. They might've held back when battling you, Salamander." Gajeel elaborated.

"Well, let's just see what happens. We'll see what their capable of during the Games." Erza said.

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy left shortly after along with everyone else. Natsu crashed at Lucy's place while Lucy was angry that he was sleeping on her bed.

Meanwhile, Astro and Maple wandered the forest and came across a hollow tree they used for a 'home'.

"The Grand Magic Games…Have you ever heard of it, Maple?" Astro asked.

Maple shook her head no.

"Hm…I think it'll be fun to compete." Astro grinned. "Can't wait!"

Maple smiled. She watched Astro fall asleep and sighed. She still remembered... the cursed day...

And that day was in exactly two months.

The starting day of the Grand Magic Games.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry! I know it's kind of short, but the next chapter is REALLY long...

The next chapter is about 'the cursed day' and Maple's past!

It's kind of dramatic and sad and depressing (;-; me after typing it) so if you don't like that kind of stuff, then skip the next chapter! (it's for your own good!)

Anyways, thanks for stopping by and reading! Please comment!

Shout out to **JcL107**! Thanks for following!

-V


	6. Chapter 6: The Cursed Day

Author's Note:

Me: *sniff* I'm so sad...

Astro: ? Who are you?

Me: Nobody... *hides in emo corner*

Wendy: It's okay Author-san!

Carla: Come on stop crying you idiot author!

Me: *cries* Maple you've gone through so much! *sniffs* *sobs*

Astro: YellowEevee or the author, doesn't own Fairy Tail, just the OCs.

Me: *cries*

Maple: Wha...? What's happening...?

Wendy: Uh...Just start...We'll comfort YellowEevee.

Carla: Just start reading already you idiot readers.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: The Cursed Day**

 _Maple (1_ _st_ _person) POV_

I skipped around stopping only to admire flowers along the side of the road. Yes, this is my hometown, a world only known to few. I loved the spring. The season full of plants blooming brought joy to my face.

My hometown is a small village. There was only one road through and it was build with stone bricks. I loved this road. It was always packed with people, carts, animals, you name it! Today was especially packed because of the festival, The Flower Festival. Our whole town would celebrate the blooming of our most sacred flower, the Golden Rose. This rose grew in the center of the town and would only bloom one day in the whole year!

Of course, I had escaped the castle just to see the flower bloom. My parents would never let me out of the castle, being a princess and all. I followed the path and stopped as I heard some music. It was her. I started running towards the sound. A girl was playing a violin in a field of flowers. She had short, light orange hair and a green dress that looked like it was made from leaves. She was a few inches taller than me and wore orange flats. Her amber eyes were the prettiest part of her face. She had her eyes fixed on her sheet music. I silently hid behind a tree and looked at her music stand from behind. She was playing my favorite song, 'Neo-Aspect' (This is an actual song and I DO NOT own it). I slowly approached and bided my time…She finally stopped playing and…

"BOO!"

"AHHH!... Oh, it's just you Maple." She screamed, but when she saw me her expression softened.

Azalea put away her violin and gave me her biggest smile. I smiled back.

"Are we going to the Flower Festival together?" She asked me.

"Yup! I kinda sneaked away from the castle, but now we can go!"

"No! Bad Maple! You can't sneak away! Go back! You are a princess!" She yelled for me to go back because of my royal duties.

"What! But as a princess I also have to attend the festivals and see how the people are doing." I puffed up my cheeks. Azalea could be so mean! Especially when I escaped just to see her!

Azalea sighed. "Alright. Just stick close to me, okay?"

"Yay!" I hugged her with glee.

We opened our clear see-through wings. Azalea's wings were prettier than mine. She had turquoise blue wings while mine were just light pink, a common color. Even though I was a princess, I had no special features. My blue eyes, black hair, and pink wings were as common as trees in a forest. Azalea could probably be mistaken for being the princess instead of me.

We both flew to the town center and others were already lining up to see the flower. I saw Azalea's favorite band getting ready to play a song and gestured we land there. Azalea and I landed, and we watched the band tune up and start to play. (This song is an actual song I DO NOT own it, I just thought it fit well here)

 _Lalalala Lalalala…_

 _No matter how many dreams I kept on counting up, I kept pretending that I couldn't hear your call_

All the people near us had their eyes on the band and fell silent. This song was one of Azalea's favorite songs and I too liked the melody.

 _In reality, I could hear it loud and clear, deep in my memories, a small voice called out, echoing out_

 _The beat of the stars had enraptured me so gently, held me in it's reliable hands_

 _Hey, you know I can't let it go, never wanting to let go_

 _For this is surely our Star Beat!_

I started singing along at this point. The song was beautiful…

 _Chasing it down, I'd always been chasing it down_

 _Wishing to deliver love and courage_

 _Even through my sleep, the voice had kept on calling me_

 _The gentle breeze fluttered, carrying your song_

I loved the sweet melody along with the soft rock of the electric instruments giving their all in their performance. Oh, how I love the electric guitar! Such a powerful song!

 _With my eyelids closed, I knew that I had to give up_

 _Sing this with me now, play it with me now_

 _And as for all of yesterday's dreams, I have to say goodbye_

 _Lalalalala Lalalala…_

With that, the show ended. I really enjoyed the band and Azalea did too.

"I really loved the drummer! Her name was Saaya! She's my favorite in the whole band!" Azalea fangirled.

"Yep. I really enjoyed it too." I smiled.

"Next time let's go see your favorite band, Roselia right?"

"Yup. I love their singer~."

"Anyway, let's go see the Golden Rose!"

We both headed towards the glittering rose, excited to see the bloom. My mother and father were there…and they totally saw me…but they continued their duties as the king and queen. I stood in the crowd and watched their magic. My mother and father both had this strong magic called Nature's Ark apparently. They told me they would teach it to me someday, but I needed a sacrifice to learn it. I didn't want to sacrifice anything, so I'm putting it off till later.

Anyways, the Rose was blooming, the shiny petals spread out and now it was bigger than the stage itself. I gaped at it, the rose had never grown so big!

Suddenly, time stopped.

Everything was gone.

The rose was stabbed by a sword and died that night.

A group of humans appeared. I didn't know what was happening. They shattered the rose. How were they even here? There was magic protection against humans! The rose lost it's shine and the whole town started to wither. Those people must have been treasure hunters! Wait, if they were treasure hunters, why would they destroy the treasure? Everything was a blur, people running, Azalea trying to pull me away, but I was in total shock. I started to run. I looked back, but that was a mistake.

They killed them.

The humans killed my parents.

I saw the swords through my mom and dad, their golden blood spurting from them and the humans were laughing. My parents were just brutally murdered, and they laughed.

I tried to hold back the tears, but they streamed down my face anyways. I should've listened to my parents. Now they're gone.

Azalea tightened her grip, but the humans were in our path and circled around us. I don't remember what they said. Something like 'village girl' and 'princess' but I couldn't process anything.

And it was too late.

Rough hands pulled the two of us apart and I cried. I cried because my friend, my only friend, she also died that day. The cursed day. The day of the Flower Festival.

And my birthday.

I cried near her body as her clothes turned gold with blood. I would've continued crying, but then the rough hands turned me to the humans. They grinned at each other and I heard them say 'Princess' or something. I saw a sword, a flash of metal…

And then all I felt was pain.

I woke up, but pain was the only thing I could feel. Pain for my parents, pain for my friend, pain for myself, and pain in the eye where they stabbed me, leaving me to die. I failed as a princess. I was weak and useless. I couldn't protect my own citizens or my own country.

I am nobody.

But the forest embraced me.

The nature cried with me.

I wasn't alone.

But the pain still lingered.

Forever and ever.

Eternal pain for my loved ones who perished that cursed day.

* * *

Author's Note:

*sniffs* Oh Maple! She has such a sad past... :(

The eye-patch thing on her right eye s because of the people stabbing a sword in her eye. They stabbed her eye and then left her on the street because they thought she would die anyway without her eye.

Because she lost everything she learned Nature's Ark and basically lived off the forest for a long time.

If you didn't guess, the song is Star Beat! by Poppin' Party, a band from Bang Dream created by Bushiroad NOT me. I just wanted to add that in :3 And yes, my favorite band from Bang Dream is Roselia! My favorite character is the singer, Yukina. She's so pretty! :D

Saaya is my sister's favorite character and Azalea is kinda like me and her combined. I play the violin and she is a fangirl.

The 'cursed day' is actually the day of the Flower Festival, Maple's birthday, when she lost everything, and the first day of the Grand Magic Games in two months!

I don't know if I will be able to update soon, but six is probably enough for one day :| I will try to update after a week or earlier!

Thanks for reading! Please review and follow!

-V


	7. Chapter 7: Training

Author's Note:

Sorry this is really short! I'm trying to add some fillers before the actual action, but I have some really good ideas I want to write about! Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Training**

 _Astro (1_ _st_ _person) POV_

"Alright! We're here!" Erza shouted.

Our group, group one, of Fairy Tail finally arrived at the beach, the place we are going to train in. The other group went to the mountains. Apparently, the others came here before, but left to some trip to the spirit world or something.

I had never been to the beach, but I immediately decided it was to hot. The ocean was nearby, and the breeze was cool, but the sand and temperature are way too hot for me to handle.

I sighed and walked towards the others. Maple was following me like usual. Erza and Lucy were wearing bikinis and wanted to go swimming later. Maple wasn't wearing a swimsuit like the others because we (mostly me) didn't want to go swimming, so she wore a baggy t-shirt and khaki shorts. I wore pretty much the same thing. I decided to strike a conversation.

' _Have you ever been to the beach? I think it's too hot here…'_

' _No, but I'm sure it will be fun. Let's do our best in training!'_

I just sighed. Maple is an optimist all right. The sun was getting to me. Even in my human form I hated heat. It's like my fur would soak up all the heat leaving me a fluffy heat-pack.

Natsu and Gray had already started their training. Natsu was pulling tires while Happy flying beside him and Gray was using ice-make while Erza tried to cut whatever he was making. Lucy meditated under a beach umbrella and I decided not to bother her.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked Maple aloud. "Everyone else left to do their own training."

' _Hmm…Let's have a friendly battle.'_ Maple signed back.

Wait, did she say friendly battle?! Every time I asked her for a battle, she refused because she apparently dislikes violence. Now here she is asking for a friendly battle?! Woah…I don't see any reason to refuse!

"Okay! Let's do this!"

We both headed towards a spot farther away from the beach, so we wouldn't disturb any beach-goers and got warmed up. I knew that Maple is way stronger than I am because her magic is a higher rank than my own. I only got to see her use it once. I still remember what happened that day…

 _Flashback_

I ran as far away as I could. That stupid idiot Ludrag. He forced me out of the guild, but it's not like I wanted to stay anyways. I reached a clearing and sighed, slowing down. When I arrived, I saw a peculiar sight.

There was a small girl surrounded by Vulcans. She had dark black hair and looked about the same age I was. She wore tattered clothing and looked hurt bad. What really shocked me was her eyes. Her eyes looked dull, like she was sad about something. Her right eye was bleeding, but not red blood, gold blood. That was strange. The girl was staggering as she had a few bruises, probably from the Vulcans.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I yelled running into the fray. Why was I helping this girl? Maybe because she was defenseless? Maybe I was just curious? I don't really know.

I ran towards her, but she signaled that I stay back. I stopped, and she did the impossible.

She took all the Vulcans out in one blow. There were probably, like what, twenty?!

She put her hands on the ground and the earth erupted with thorny vines. The vines wrapped around the Vulcans and threw them almost fifty feet away. I don't know if the Vulcans survived or not because of the strength they were thrown at, how far away they were thrown, or the fear of this little girl taking out their whole tribe.

I turned to the girl and she smiled. I took this as a thank-you-but-I-got-this smile and I just walked forward, smiling.

"My name's Astro. Woah, you took out all those Vulcans by yourself! What's your name? Hold on, let me help you bandage that eye."

She shook her head. She couldn't speak? I still wiped up the blood and wrapped some bandages from my bag. I wasn't a doctor or anything, but the wound seemed to have already been healed. She looked at me quizzically, but wasn't hostile, so I continued. I didn't want to ask about her golden blood or anything to make her uncomfortable, so I just worked in comfortable silence.

After a while, the girl pointed towards a few trees. I looked closer and noticed their bright, orange leaves.

"Those are maple trees…Wait, so your name's Maple?" I asked hesitantly if I got her message correctly.

She grinned and nodded.

We both just sat in the grove of maples and enjoyed each other's company. Even though she couldn't speak, her company always made me happy.

 _End of Flashback_

That's how Maple and I first met, in a grove of maple trees. I also saw her strong magic firsthand, so I know she is strong. Her magic only lets her manipulate stuff around her like plants or sand. She can't bend metals, but she can pull them from deep in the ground and shoot them like bullets. If there isn't anything to manipulate, she can call her spirit animal and destroy me in less than a minute. Maple is also very fast. If she's serious, she can run a mile in about five seconds or less. I've got to be prepared for anything she throws at me.

"Okay, let's start!" I shouted from across the field.

Maple nodded, and we stood in fighting stance. I moved first. I morphed into werewolf form and tried to shoot a beam of light at Maple, but, of course, she dodged. She was way quicker than I had imagined, it was almost like she could fly or glide across the earth.

Maple shot a stream of water in my direction. Wow, she already knew my weakness. Water makes my fur heavy and I collapse. How did she know that?

I dodged and ran up quickly. Maple jumped back, and she had small pieces of sand already collecting in her hands. She shot a sand sphere in my direction. I kicked up some dirt in defense, but the impact blinded me. I made a mistake. I tried to escape the dirt cloud, but Maple was faster. The dirt started to clump on my fur until I was trapped in a rock. I couldn't move. How did Maple make small dirt particles so strong?

"Aw…Come on!" I cried. It would take days to wash out this dirt, even if I sounded like a girl.

Maple scratched her head sheepishly and I noticed all the dirt leaving my fur, there wasn't a speck of dirt left.

"Wow thanks! I thought I would have dirt in my fur for weeks!" I laughed gratefully as I turned back into human form.

Maple nodded and smiled. I knew I was no match for Maple, so was agile and strong. Even though she had a timid nature, if she gets serious no one can beat her. I was immobilized and considered this a loss.

"Let's get back to the others, I don't know if they're done training yet."

Maple nodded, and we headed back to the beach.

Lucy noticed we were back and nodded smiling.

"Hey. You guys should get some ice cream or something. It's getting pretty hot, but everyone else is still at it."

"Ice cream?" I looked puzzled. Maple too looked at Lucy quizzically.

"Wait. Don't tell me you've never heard of ice cream!? You're even worse than Wendy!" Lucy groaned. "First you've never been to the beach and now you've never heard of ice cream!?"

"ICE CREAM!?" Natsu heard our conversation as he came over drenched in sweat. Erza and Gray also came over for the ice cream.

"Wow you guys are like country kids that don't know anything about the city." Lucy muttered to no one in particular.

"Well if you've never had some, I'll buy some for you." Erza offered.

Maple shook her head, but I drooled. Ice cream sounded so good right now.

"It's okay. I'll buy you some. You guys don't owe me anything, just a nice gesture, you know. Plus, you guys don't have any money and I have more than enough." Erza said warmly smiling at the two.

Maple bowed deeply in gratitude. I just nodded. Erza can be nice sometimes.

"Hey Erza! Get me some too!" Natsu grinned.

"Get your own. You have your own money." Erza deadpanned.

"Aww…" Natsu was still grinning as he got into the line.

We all sat down a few minutes later with the cool delicacy. I looked at mine hungrily. This flavor looked the most appetizing and it was called 'chocolate caramel' apparently. I chomped down on it as the cold feeling left me refreshed. I looked at the others. Erza was enjoying her mint chocolate chip with a pleased expression on her face. Lucy had chocolate. Natsu was enjoying his strawberry but was eying Lucy's ice cream almost like her was going to steal it… Gray was enjoying his cookies n' cream and Maple was licking her chocolate almond with a happy expression. She clearly enjoyed the sweet treat as she chewed the small almonds hidden in the sugary treat. I finished mine quickly and gazed at the bright sun. So many new things were happening in my life…I wonder what new experiences will await in the future.

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry how this chapter is so short and basically a filler chapter ;-;

The next one is too, so sorry in advance... I will get into the action soon! I have so many ideas, I really hope you readers keep reading!

-V


	8. Chapter 8: A Voice

Author's Note:

Me: FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER!

Natsu: I'M FIRED UP

Astro: *chomp* *chomp* Have some cookies.

Me: HEY THOSE ARE MY STAY AWAKE COOKIE SUPER STASH!

Natsu: *burns entire roon* Thanks

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO HOW DO I UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER!?

Astro: YellowEevee doesn't own anything except the Ocs

Me: YOU SAY THAT NOW?!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: (Just a little briefing on Maple's voice device) A Voice**

 _General POV_

Group one returned from their training two weeks before the Grand Magic Games to do jobs. If course, training in the field is better than just training, so they decided to head back to the Fairy Tail guild. Group two had already returned a week before and doing jobs like usual.

"Hey! We're back!" Natsu yelled as he nearly sent the doors flying on its hinges.

"If you break the door, your paying for it!" Makarov yelled with glowing angry eyes.

Natsu sweatdropped and tried to escape from his wrath.

"Oh yes, Maple I have something for you!" Mirajane yelled from her usual post. We all went to see what that 'something' was.

Maple walked over. She had overcome her shyness at little bit, so she could walk through the guild without trouble, but if a fight broke out she cowered behind Astro. How will she react during the Grand Magic Games with EVERYONE watching…?

Maple received a package of some sort. The package was very small and made of cardboard. They all watched as the opened it up, puzzled who had sent her a gift. Inside was a small marble-like sphere. She picked it up and studied it confused.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"I managed to get enough money from fundraisers to buy you a speaking lacrima!" Mirajane exclaimed excitedly to Maple.

Maple was still a little confused, but Mirajane told her everything she needed to know.

"You just hook it up on a necklace or something and when you want to say something, just think and press the lacrima. It should be easier to use with your magic, right? You can…blah blah blah."

Mirajane finished talking a while later, and Maple attached the device to her dress near her collarbone.

"Now just try to say something?" Mirajane was jumping up and down in excitement.

"z-z-z U-um h-hello?" A hesitant voice was emitted from the device, with a small amount of static, but we all heard her voice.

"Wow! You can talk perfectly now!" Lucy smiled.

Astro just smiled his goofy smile at Maple who smiled warmly back. The two were like brother and sister, even if they weren't related.

"T-thank you everyone." She could talk now, but her shy demeanor and timid attitude remained. Her voice was as quiet as she was shy. She was still the same girl, with or without a voice of her own.

(Author's note) Now Maple could communicate with no troubles! Well, almost none, if the lacrima is damaged, her voice won't reach the others.

"Okay let's go! Let's do a job!" Lucy said excitedly. Of course, she just needed the money to pay her rent. "I choose…this one!" (Natsu- Why do you get to choose?! Lucy- Because I need money for my rent.)

All of them looked at the strange flyer. It said 'Find the rare plant' in big, blocky letters.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm sorry how it's so short ;-; I'm updating it in advance because the next few chapters will be longer and will take me longer to complete...

I really hope you continue to read! The plot will be revealed soon!

Also, I have a DeviantArt, so please check it out! My username is YellowEevee202!

-V


End file.
